Retrato
by WrittingLove
Summary: *Un One-Shot tragico* Un mes a pasado desde que la guerra a terminado. Levi regresa al cuartel general para desahogarse de sus perdidas cuando se encuentra con un retrato de una persona que hace tiempo se fue de la vida. / ErenxLevi- Perdon, es algo triste. Eso TnT


Retrato.

-¿Como te has sentido últimamente Levi?

El pelinegro miraba vagamente por la ventana a su izquierda. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, brillante y dando su calor. Rivaille dio una exhalación profunda antes de voltear el rostro y confrontar a la mujer que le estaba haciendo las preguntas.

Observo con detenimiento a la misma antes de responder. Cabello negro, ojos pequeños de color avellana, la mujer estaba utilizando su uniforme. Levi se quedo observando los ojos de la mujer unos segundos antes de responder con seriedad, usando su tono de voz indiferente.

-Como siempre. Claro, eso sin contar el hecho de que no puedo usar mi brazo izquierdo, pero ademas de eso creo que estoy malditamente bien.- Levi respondió , su tono sonando cada vez mas con ira conforme iba hablando.

La chica se exalto ante las palabras del hombre y supo que todo esto era simplemente en vano. Levi estaba completamente harto de todo, podrían haberlo enviado cientos de veces con doctores de la cabeza desde que la guerra habia terminado.

Una calma enfermiza se habia extendido por todo lo que quedaba dentro de las murallas.

Todo era tan simplemente irreal y enfermizo para Rivaille, su brazo izquierdo habia resultado gravemente herido durante la ultima batalla.

Demasiada sangre habia sido derramada, un solo mes habia pasado desde que la calma habia comenzado. Tan solo treinta días y Levi ya estaba empezando a perder la cordura.

Cada vez se ponía mas violento, más enojado. La culpa de todos aquellos que habían muerto bajo su comando, la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Levi empezó a irritarse nuevamente y supo que no tenia ningún sentido el continuar en esa pequeña habitación con esa estúpida mujer, se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar sin decir palabra hacia la puerta. Tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco sobre los hombros, con cuidado de no mover con brusquedad su brazo izquierdo, el cual aun seguía vendado.

Abrió la puerta de golpe sin dar mas explicaciones y comenzó a caminar con irritación en dirección a la salida del pequeño edificio donde estaba.

Al salir pudo sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel. Comenzó a caminar mas rápido, ignorando todo a su alrededor, porque Levi sabia exactamente que tipo de situación lo rodeaba.

Los soldados que habían sobrevivido entregaban recursos entre otras cosas a las personas que aun seguían vivas.

Menos de 300 soldados habían sobrevivido en total.

Mas de 1000 habían muerto.

Levi otra vez bloqueo ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, tenia que parar de culparse a si mismo por todo lo sucedido, pero es que simplemente no podía. Inconscientemente sus pasos comenzaron a ponerse en dirección de donde se habia quedado lo que restaba de la población. Un pequeño castillo dentro del muro Sina.

Cuando finalmente llego, ni siquiera se molesto en ir dentro del mismo. Fue directo a las caballerizas, su caballo habia sobrevivido junto a él durante la pelea. Algo realmente sorprendente considerando los resultados finales.

Se subió con cuidado al caballo y comenzó a cabalgar lejos de la ciudad.

El camino impregnado en su mente. Un recuerdo que jamas olvidaría.

La brisa le daba de lleno a su rostro pero a Levi no le importaba en absoluto. En silencio siguió cabalgando hasta que supo que poco a poco se iba acercando a el lugar al que quería llegar.

A lo lejos pudo observar la silueta del castillo, impecable como siempre. Imponente. El lugar que en su momento habia llegado a ser los cuarteles generales de la Legión de Reconocimiento ahora estaba simplemente abandonado.

Se bajo de su caballo con precaución y sus pasos comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a a puerta principal.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron con facilidad, simplemente rechinando por la aparentemente presión nueva aplicada sobre ellas. Estaba totalmente claro que hacia mucho tiempo que nadie entraba a ese lugar.

Un ambiente frio se encontraba entre los pasillos de piedra. Los pasos de Levi resonando con eco por todo el lugar mientras caminaba hacia uno de los cuartos donde sabia él que estaba lo que Levi estaba buscando.

Observo la habitación con cuidado y una ráfaga de una sensación no tan desconocida para el pelinegro comenzó a invadirlo. Sus pasos se movieron agilmente los onjetos cubiertos con sabanas blancas que habían comenzado a percudirse por la falta de limpieza.

Por primera vez en su vida a Levi no le molesto el hecho de estar rodeado de polvo.

La luz que entraba por el ventanal daba de lleno a el lado izquierdo de la habitación, provocando una especie de luz fantasmas que brillaba in naturalmente sobre las sabanas blancas.

Llego al final de la habitación y observo petrificado el enorme objeto. Con su mano derecha quito la sabana que lo protegía.

En cuestión de segundos pudo admirar la pintura enorme que estaba frente a él.

Su uniforme de la Legión perfectamente retratado, su cabello castaño desacomodado en la manera que siempre estaba durante los entrenamientos hace tanto tiempo atrás. Sus ojos verde esmeralda mirando a la distancia con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

La mano de Levi toco con suavidad el lienzo frente a él y cerro los ojos, su respiración dificultándose cada vez más mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el mismo lienzo.

En cierta manera se sentía cálido, como si la persona que estaba retratada en él hubiese pasado toda la calidez que tuvo en vida a ese simple lienzo en la pared.

"Lo lamento Eren." Levi comenzó a musitar en el absoluto silencio que lo rodeaba, parecía que él ambiente no hacia nada mas que tragarse cada una de las palabras que se atrevían a salir de su boca. Las lagrimas comenzaron a querer amenazar sus ojos cerrados con salir. "No pude salvarlos, no pude salvar a Hanji, no pude salvar a Erwin, no pude salvar a nadie." Levi comenzó a sollozar en silencio mientras se permitía el llorar la muerte de sus camaradas.

No se habia permitido a si mismo llorar en todo ese tiempo, pero muy dentro de él la culpa no dejaba de consumirlo lentamente.

Levi se sentia responsable de todas las muertes que habían sucedido, se sentía tremendamente responsable por cada una de las gotas de sangre que se habían derramado.

Y entonces la escena regreso a él.

Titanes llegando de todas direcciones, sangre en las baldosas de la ciudad.

La escena que corría en su mente no era la de la ultima batalla, la que habia terminado con la guerra. Esta batalla era mucho mas significativo para el pelinegro. Estaba recordando la batalla que se dio en el Muro Maria, meses atrás.

Estaba recordando la batalla en la que perdió a la ultima persona que mas le importaba en esta vida, estaba recordando la batalla en donde Eren Jaeger habia perdido la vida.

¿Quien hubiera dicho que fue una noticia que se exparcio como enfermedad?

Levi no se habia permitido llorar cuando vio el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y de heridas abiertas.

El pelinegro simplemente creyó que poco a poco el mundo se iba a oscureciendo mientras corría hacia el lugar donde Eren yacía en el suelo. Tiro sus espadas al suelo, sin importarle donde habían caído y de un movimiento se quito el Equipo de Maniobras de la cadera. Simplemente hacían que fuera mas lento.

Al llegar aun lado del cuerpo del muchacho noto que aun estaba respirando con dificultad, la boca del muchacho estaba llena de sangre, sus ojos poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo en la distancia.

No habia nada que Levi pudiese hacer para ayudar a el ojiverde.

Su frente estaba embarrada con sudor y gotas de sangre, pero eso no evito que Levi colocara su mano sobre la misma, acomodando los cabellos castaños rebeldes que se asomaban sobre la tez del castaño.

-Todo va a estar bien Eren...- se sorprendio Levi a si mismo susurrando esas palabras cuando al mirada del ojiverde se unió con la suya.

Los ojos de Eren poco a poco iban perdiendo esa chispa con la que Levi podría identificar esos ojos verde esmeralda en cualquier lugar, Una ligera sonrisa se poso en la comisura de sus labios mientras el muchacho se esforzaba en hablar, la sangre carmesí saliendo de su garganta y el muchacho tuvo que escupir la sangre por su costado. Una linea carmesí empezó a recorrer su mejilla.

-Levi... - Eren dijo en un susurro apenas audible, Levi observo atónito como el muchachos e esforzaba en vocalizar las palabras , sus ojos esmeralda fijos en Levi.- Sabia... Sabia que Heichou vendría. - Eren sonrió y se lastimo a si mismo intentando reír suavemente, sus heridas en el resto de su cuerpo hicieron un ligero espasmo por el brusco movimiento.

Levi coloco sus brazos alrededor del muchacho y se sorprendió a si mismo abrazando con cuidado el moribundo cuerpo del castaño, sus ojos no se podían enfocar en nada en absoluto ademas del castaño que al parecer con esfuerzos también lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda ya parecían casi sin brillo, lagrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos mientras se esforzaba nuevamente en articular palabras, susurrandolas al oído del pelinegro.

-Sabia qu-que vendrías. Porq-porque Heichou es fuerte, Levi es fuerte.- Eren susurro y el corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco al escuchar la tristeza y a la vez felicidad en las apenas audibles palabras, era claro que en cualquier segundo Eren dejaría de respirar.- Es por eso que lo amo.

Una sonrisa mas amplia se poso en la boca del muchacho mientras este mismo se movía para quedar frente a frente con Levi, sus ojos verde brillando con una ultima chispa de vida mientras observaba fijamente los ojos grises plata de Levi. - Es por eso que... - sus ojos se cerraron y dio su ultima inhalación para pronunciar sus ultimas palabras. - Lo amo.

El pecho de Eren dejo de moverse en ese mismo instante, el corazón de Levi también se detuvo durante unos segundos mientras el peso del ahora cadáver del muchacho yacía entre sus brazos.

Levi escucho los pasos de un par de soldados acercándose a el lugar donde estaban, pudo escuchar como daban ligeros gritos de terror al ver el cuerpo del castaño, envolviendo a el pelinegro en un abrazo.

Una ultima muestra de cariño.

Ambos soldados corrieron hacia donde estaban y ayudaron a Levi a recoger el cuerpo. La mente de Levi era un simple remolino, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se habia quedado su equipo y lentamente volvió a armarse en una especie de trance.

Las palabras de Eren aun resonando en su mente.

"Eren también es fuerte. La persona mas fuerte que eh conocido"Susurro Levi al lienzo que se encontraba frente a él. " Es por eso que lo amo"


End file.
